and Hell Followed with Him
by boswifedeb
Summary: When a small band of bikers begins terrorizing innocent people, FBI agent Alex Bateaux teams up with Houston once again to track down the killers. **Immediately follows "One of Their Own"**Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"…**and Hell Followed With Him…"**

****Immediately follows "One of Their Own"****

"**And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name  
that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him."  
Revelations 6:8**

**CHAPTER 1**

Matt Houston stepped off of the elevator at the penthouse office of Houston Investigations in downtown Los Angeles and was met by his wife CJ and secretary Chris in the lobby. He had just taken the midterm exam for his Fire Chemistry class and was about to hit the books once again to study for the next section that the class would be covering. "Hi." The PI stopped in his tracks when he saw the look that the two ladies were giving him – Chris looked like she was about to burst into laughter and CJ had a look that he flat out wasn't sure about. "Something wrong?" He watched as Chris sank down in her desk chair in a fit of giggles.

"So when were you going to tell me?" CJ's look was still puzzling her husband.

"Tell you what?" He stopped a few feet away from her, unsure whether or not he should turn back to the elevator.

"About your new career."

"Huh?" He looked over at the secretary who now had her head on her arms, her entire body shaking from laughter.

"You had a call from Trina Jensen…" CJ let him dangle for a few seconds and watched as the gears in his head started in motion, but the blank look on his face didn't disappear. "She's with Albright Publishing?" He continued with the blank look and then his face suddenly began reddening, which sent the secretary into another round of giggles. "So when were you going to tell me about your career as a calendar pin up?"

"I uh, well see…that happened when…" He was motioning over his shoulder and stammering.

"Do you think he'll get the cover?" Chris just couldn't help herself and was nearly in tears from laughing so hard and CJ herself started smiling.

"Funny. Look, she just came up to me when I was at the junk yard fire scene in Silver Lake a couple of weeks ago." He had an indignant look on his face that, when she looked up at him once again, set Chris off into another fit of hysterics.

"Well congratulations: she said the pictures that she took of you that day have landed you a spot on the calendar." CJ came down the steps and gave him a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me? Surely you didn't think I would be angry about it." She wrapped an arm around him.

"I really didn't think anything about it at the time – I was more worried about trying to find out who murdered Bob Peterson." He had calmed down slightly and his face was slowly going back to the normal tan complexion. "I'm surprised that Vince didn't tell you about it. He was with me." It then dawned on him what all she had said. "She took pictures of me?!" Once again the secretary lost it.

"Uh huh. She's sending them over by courier – said she thought you might like to have some copies. I know I would." CJ kissed him on the cheek and they started up the steps to her office. "You didn't really think I would get mad about something like that did you? It is for a good cause after all – plus it would give me some bragging rights." When Chis heard the last part she lost it yet again – as did Michael Hoyt who was waiting for the pair in CJ's office.

"Oh, God…" Matt turned and started back out of the office but CJ pulled him back inside.

"Michael wants to talk to us about a case, Cowboy."

"Yeah, I'm not here for an autograph or anything." The cop started laughing again.

Matt walked over, sat down on the loveseat, and in a disgusted voice asked, "What's the case?"

"The Chief received a phone call from the Chief of Police in San Francisco – a heads up if you will. There have been a series of crimes carried out by four bikers. The really interesting part is that they weren't all done in San Francisco." The elevator chimed. "There have been cases in New Mexico and Arizona as well."

Chris came to the door with a package in her hand and took it to CJ. The two women exchanged a look and CJ ripped into the large envelope and pulled out three eight by tens. "Whoa…Cowboy!"

Chris was peeking over CJ's shoulder and got a shocked look on her face. "Wow, Boss! You look…hot!"

Hoyt walked over behind the lawyer's desk and grinned. "And you had no idea she was taking pictures?"

"No…" Matt got up and walked over taking the pictures from his wife. The first showed him as he was running into the junk yard while the fire was in full swing and then later when he came out with two other firefighters carrying evidence back to the truck. After taking off the mask, air tank, and turn out coat, he had removed his sweat-soaked t-shirt and was getting a drink.

"Her note says that the one where you're downing the drink is the one that their panel of judges zeroed in on." CJ looked up at her husband who was once again beet red as he tossed the photos back onto her desk and went back to the loveseat, still looking embarrassed. "She also says that the decision on you was unanimous."

"So what have the bikers done exactly, Hoyt?" The PI changed the subject.

"They've been murdering people; apparently each one uses a different method. As if that isn't bad enough, the witness reports have been all over the place when it comes to a description of their motorcycles."

"Uh huh…but how do you know that it isn't just totally unrelated?"

"Because of the weapons being used; there are four distinct methods of killing."

"And those are…"

"A scythe, a sword, heroin, and a bow."

"As in bow and arrow?"

"Uh huh." Hoyt had picked up the stack of pictures and was going through them. "You really didn't know she was taking pictures?"

"So how many folks have been killed by these guys?" Houston went out to the bar to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"At least twelve, possibly more. You know these are actually pretty good, Houston. I'm sure Anne and Kathy would like to see them."

The PI could hear the giggles from the other room and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of coffee. Walking back into his wife's office, he sat back down on the loveseat and the elevator chimed once again. "This sounds like something the FBI would be chasing down."

"We are." Agent Alexander Bateaux stepped up into CJ's office and loosened his tie. "Sorry I'm late – had to deal with more of Walter King's new attorney." King was a serial killer that Matt had helped the agent to track down the previous December. "How are you doing, Houston?" He shook hands with the PI, then with CJ and Hoyt.

"Oh, he's doing really well…" CJ grinned as her husband shook his head no and waved his hands in a cutting motion. "C'mon hon – most guys would be bragging. Take a look." She handed the pictures across the desk to the agent. "He's going to be on the fire department's charity calendar next year."

"Congratulations!" Alex looked through the photos. "What are you so embarrassed about? It's for a good cause." He sat down on the loveseat next to Matt who was once again bright red and now rubbing his temples.

"Can we get back to the case please?" He shot CJ a grumpy look and she blew a kiss at him as she replaced the photos in the envelope. "Okay, you said the description of the bikes was sketchy – what gives?"

"They've been reported as being several different colors."

"Well it could be different bikes or maybe they painted them." Matt drank down coffee.

"That would make sense except for the timing." Alex pulled out his notebook. "These guys work together; they are all present when the murders occur but only one of them murders at a time. But the times that the crimes are committed are too close together for the bikes to be painted in between. Two of the murders in Arizona happened within fifteen minutes of each other and ten miles apart."

"Okay, well…" Matt pondered over it for a minute. "What's the plan?" He looked to Alex.

"Our Bureau Chief thought this sounded like a good job for you – after the King deal. He was very impressed by how you and CJ work and wanted to see what ideas you had about how to approach it."

"Good thing Hooten is already dead." Hoyt had spoken without thinking and immediately had a did-I-say-that-out loud-look on his face. First CJ snickered then Alex. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about in my opinion." Matt had killed the former FBI agent in a fight to the death on his ranch a few weeks previously. "Wait a minute…" He stood up and started pacing as Michael and CJ exchanged a look – they had seen the process many a time. "Their weapons were a bow, a sword, a scale, and a scythe."

"Not a scale – heroin." Alex corrected him.

"No, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in Revelations…their weapons were a bow, a sword, a scale, and a scythe – in that order." The PI looked at the other three. "What order have the murders been committed in?"

"Uh…"Bateaux flipped back a few pages in his notebook. "The bow, the sword, the heroin, and the scythe." He gave the PI a surprised look. "Heroin?"

"Think about it." Matt continued to pace. "In Revelations it referred to the way that grain would be rationed out during a famine – it was measured out. Unless the guy wanted to go around waiting for his victims to starve to death or whacking folks over the head with a scale, it would have to be something that you measure out."

CJ had begun working the keyboard on her computer and pulled up information on the Four Horsemen. "You're right, hon – about the weapons and about the order."

The four detectives stared at each other and Matt spoke again. "These guys think they're the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After a trip to Ricardo's for lunch, the group came back to the office and began putting the information into BABY – Matt's computer that handled the bulk of his case work. As he worked the keyboard the PI spoke. "Over the years, CJ and I have found that if you organize your information, it's a whole lot easier to see trends. So for this situation we're gonna have three categories: time of death, manner of death, and place of death. If we need to add more categories later on we can."

After the information was loaded they sat back and went through it. "Okay, all totaled there have been twelve murders – that we know of anyway." Matt punched a key. "The first was in Clovis, New Mexico. Rico Angelino Navarro, age 23, single, no criminal record. He was a civilian employee at the Community Center on Cannon Air Force Base and was found outside of his apartment with an arrow sticking out of his back."

"Next was Julia Meredith, a waitress at a steakhouse. Looks like her engagement to Nick Larazano was announced about two weeks before in the local paper. They lived in a house on East Plains Avenue. Neither one appears to have ever been in any trouble. The coroner said that she had been stabbed with what witnesses said was a sword."

They went on through the list of all twelve victims – four in Clovis, four in Bagdad, Arizona, and the last four – that they knew of – in San Francisco. Matt sat back and looked at the information again, then pulled up Goggle Maps and found Bagdad. "This place is just a tiny company-run mining town with a population of…" The PI clicked a few more keys. "Under 1,900 people as of the last census…four people being murdered is a pretty big hit for a place like that." Looking over at Alex he shook his head. "What is it with you and the desert?"

"It isn't MY fault."

"San Francisco isn't in the desert." CJ winked at Alex.

"Okay, let's go over the witness accounts." Matt brought up the information and the group started in working from the first victim to the last. As they sat and thought about what they had just seen – the crime scene photos had been included - the cowboy went to make CJ a cup of peppermint tea and pour coffee for himself and the two detectives. Sitting back down beside his wife a thought occurred to him. "There were witnesses to all of the attacks. Not many people want to commit murder with witnesses around."

"So these guys aren't shy at all." Michael spoke up, then cursed under his breath as his phone rang. "Yeah, Jennings?" He listened. "Okay, I'll head that way." Hanging up he stood and straightened his tie. "Gotta go."

"Talk to ya later, bud." Matt kept pondering over it. "Let's add another category: description of bike." He worked the keyboard again. "Just for the sake of simplicity, let's call these guys by their Biblical names: Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. That makes for another category." After another forty five minutes Matt stood up and stretched and began walking around.

CJ spoke up. "What I'm puzzling over is how they disguised their bikes."

"You and me both." Alex had removed his jacket and tie. "Pretty much the only areas on a bike that are painted are the front and back fenders and the gas tank, right?"

"For the most part. The witnesses all said these were HD's. We don't have an exact model…" He paced back and forth.

"Do they make skins for motorcycles like they do for computers and phones? God, I sound like a geek." The FBI agent looked between the two who were both grinning. "I don't know the first thing about them – motorcycles."

"Yeah, they make them, but you can't have more than one of them on at a time and they take over an hour to put on for the most part." He continued pacing and CJ moved over to the keyboard and began working.

"Do we know for certain that they headed south from San Francisco?" Houston went back over to the bar for more coffee and the agent joined him.

"No, it was more of a warning of what could happen." Alex took a sip.

"I was looking at a map of where these guys have hit." The lawyer-turned-PI spoke up. "The distance between Clovis and Bagdad is about four hundred miles…and from Bagdad to San Francisco is about four hundred."

"Most of the bikes that I've dealt with have gotten right around forty miles per gallon." Matt walked back over to the couch. "And they have a capacity of anywhere from three to five gallons – it depends on the model, the engine…"

"So if we knew the model we might be able to get an idea of where they might fill up, is that your thinking?"

"Maybe, but there are so many variables that we really don't have any idea about. Folks like to modify 'em every which way. But CJ's got a point: four hundred miles seems to be their average distance. So…" He sat back down next to her. "What cities are within four hundred miles of San Francisco?"

"Los Angeles for starters." She continued to work the keyboard. "There are really too many. These guys don't seem to care about the size of the town. Bagdad is tiny but San Francisco isn't. I don't think the four hundred mile range is going to be much help."

All three were silent. "San Francisco has a lot of surveillance cameras. Do we know if PD up there checked?"

"I'm sure they did."

"Hang on." Matt pulled out his phone and called an inspector that he had recently worked with in the city. "Hey Nash – it's Houston…No, I don't want to borrow the Cuda. Look, you know the murders up there that were committed by the bikers? Uh huh…" He nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what we were just talking about. Are you working them?...Oh…" There was a pause. "Right. Well good luck and tell everybody I said hello will you?...I'll sure do it. Thanks, bud." He hung up. "That was Inspector Nash Bridges with the SFPD's Special Investigations Unit. They were on it until they were pulled off at the request of the mayor to work on something else. He's pretty pissed about it. But he did tell me that there was no video available. That was one of the first things that they looked for when his crew had the case."

"Why would they pull them off of it?" CJ couldn't believe her ears.

"Not sure, but he was not happy about it at all. I've got a feeling they're probably still working on it – and that the powers that be there don't have a clue. He's got a really good group of people there." Matt had worked with the team the previous November on a double homicide and had been impressed. Looking at his watch, the PI then looked up at his wife. "You weren't supposed to be here all day." They had agreed that CJ would be working from home in order to get more rest during her pregnancy. The couple was expecting twins in September.

"I don't think one day is going to cause a problem, hon. I'm fine."

"Alex, how about we think on it overnight?" The PI stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I guess that's about all we can do at the moment." He stood up. "It was nice to see you again, CJ."

"Well don't be such a stranger." She gave him a big smile.

As they headed home together, Matt worked his way through traffic as he worked through the case in his mind. The difference in descriptions of the motorcycles was a main sticking point. He glanced over at CJ who had dozed off. Although she claimed that she was fine, she was obviously tired.

The cowboy started thinking about the home office he was working on for her. It was almost finished. He had managed to keep her out of it and keep the decorating a secret so far, but was sure that she would be happy. All that he had left to do was to set up the computer equipment and he was hoping to be done with it that night.

When they reached the ranch the couple was met out on the patio by their eleven month old daughter Catey Rose, her nanny Sheila, and of course Tilly - the half Blue Heeler half Husky that was now guardian over the ranch and everyone on it. After taking his daughter for their nightly ride on Cricket, Matt handed Catey off to Sheila so that he could finish up the work on the office. An hour and a half later he went into the den and took CJ by the hand. "My lady, your office is ready. Want to take a look?"

"You mean I'm allowed to go in there now?" She gave him a smile as she got out of the recliner and followed him back down the hallway.

"I hope you like it." He opened the door for her and stood back as she walked inside.

"Oh, wow!" She walked in and looked around. Matt knew how much she loved the bright blue color of her office in the Houston Investigations suite and had kept it. He had brought in her dad's desk and chair that they had retrieved from San Antonio, and had built solid oak shelves to house all of his old law books, even incorporating the wooden file cabinets that had been in Eddie Parson's office. On the wall directly across from the desk, he had put up a picture of the Parsons family that he had found and then had blown up from eight by ten to sixteen by twenty. "Where did you find this?" CJ walked across the room and lovingly touched the frame.

Walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, Matt answered. "The original was in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. I left everything else in there; I thought you might want to look through it sometime." He kissed her neck.

"Where did the frame come from?" She ran her hand along the smooth wood.

"You know that big old oak tree that you used to climb in your front yard?" CJ had showed it to him when they had swung by the house that she had grown up in in San Antonio before the death of her parents. "They trimmed a few limbs for me. I put it together down in the barn." She ran her hand over the smoothness of the lightly stained wood.

"I remember when this was taken." She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "It was during my first week in kindergarten…about three months before he was killed." Matt's arms around her tightened up. "Thank you, Cowboy."

"You haven't tried out your chair just yet, Counselor." He gave her a smile as he led her over behind the desk and pulled out the chair that had been in her dad's office.

As she sat down, CJ smiled. "It really is comfortable." On the desk was a new computer and the background that he had set to run on it consisted of pictures from their life together, including a picture that Madre Rosa had taken of them with a string of catfish on the day that they had met as well as a picture that she had taken of them just the month before. In it they posed along with Catey Rose beneath the large tree that was next to the fence line of the ranch in Houston where they had met. She looked over at the couch that he had picked out. "Ooooh, that's really nice, hon. I do believe you thought of everything." She pulled him down and the pair kissed. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. But…" He took her by the chin and tilted her face up to him to look directly in her eyes. "I want you to get plenty of rest. Just because the office is here doesn't mean I want you in here all the time, okay?"

"Yes sir." She kissed him again and then ran her hand across the smooth desktop. "I really appreciate this, hon. You have no idea how much."

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

On his way into the office the next morning, Matt made a detour to the auto repair shop of Ernie Olsen. When he parked outside and got out of the truck the mechanic stepped out of one of the bay doors wiping his hands. "What'd ya tear up this time?"

"Not a thing. Aren't ya proud?" The PI walked over and shook hands with the man. "Got a question for you about paint."

"You're not gonna paint the Dream Truck are ya?" Ernie had a shocked look on his face.

"Nope. She's perfect just the way she is. No, this has got to do with a case I'm working on. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure." He listened as Matt explained the situation with the motorcycles. The mechanic nodded. "I've got a pretty good idea of what it is. Come in here." The PI followed him into the shop and into the office. "Right here might answer your question." He tapped on the computer monitor.

Leaning over his friend's shoulder, Matt read what was on the screen. "I'll be…" Scrolling down he continued reading then wrote down the name of the website in his notebook. "Ernie, I sure appreciate the help. So does the FBI."

"The FBI?" The PI explained how Alex had come to him for help. "Wow…I guess I feel important now." He grinned and walked Matt back out to the truck. "How's CJ? Haven't seen her in a while – she doesn't tear things up like you do."

"She's good." Matt grinned. "Getting big – we're expecting twins in September."

"Congratulations! You two sure aren't wasting anytime on making a family are you?" He chuckled.

"Making up for lost time I guess." The proud dad pulled up the latest picture of Catey Rose on his phone where she was posing with her arm around Tilly's neck.

"That's good. I'm happy for ya, son. Thought you never would get your head out of your butt and marry the lady. Give her a hug – make that both of 'em."

"Yes sir, I'll do it. Thanks again."

Back on the road Matt pushed Bateaux's number on his cell phone and hit the speaker button. "Hey Fibby – I've got some news for you." He passed on the name of the website and listened as the Louisiana-born agent exclaimed in French as he read about how the paint was temperature sensitive and could change color with the aid of a remote control.

"That's got to be it. How did you find it?"

"I didn't – my mechanic did. I guess we need to find out how many places deal with this kind of paint and see if they might be able to point us in the right direction with some names."

"Okay, I'll get started on that. Phew! I spent half the night worrying about that."

"Not me…I spent half the night being thanked for making CJ's home office." He laughed as the agent cut loose with another flurry of French words. "I bet none of that was you saying congratulations was it?"

"No. Okay, I'm going to get the word out on this and see if we can get some cooperation from other offices. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later." When Matt arrived at the penthouse office, he stopped and talked to Chris for a minute.

"I've got something that might just make your day, Boss." The secretary was positively beaming. "We had the first ultrasound yesterday." She handed Matt a picture and his face lit up. "Congratulations – you were right again – it's a girl!" Chris was practically jumping for joy. Immediately after she confirmed her pregnancy she had asked the PI to predict the baby's sex. He had said girl.

"Congratulations, hon." He gave her a little hug. "So how upset would you have been if it was a boy?" Houston gave her a playful look.

"I wouldn't have been – but you sure seem to be good at predicting these things. Think CJ will let you change your business card now?"

"Well…you know how lawyers can be about details…" He grinned. "I'm really happy for you two. What did Murray say?"

"Don't tell him I told you – but he was so happy and excited he nearly cried."

"Nothing to be ashamed about – I felt the same way – both times." Turning toward the steps, Matt looked back over his shoulder at his secretary. "Who knows – maybe one of my boys will marry your girl, huh?"

"Oh Lord – I don't know if Murray would go for that or not!" They both cracked up and Matt went on into the office, pouring himself a cup of coffee and then stepping over the back of the couch and pulling up BABY. He went to the website that Ernie had showed him that morning and read through all the details on the paint, learning that images could be hidden or revealed by it. While he thought it was an interesting concept of decorating a bike it was proving to be a nightmare for the law enforcement community as far as the group of murdering bikers was concerned. As he read further he noticed that the paint could be used on practically anything – including cloth.

The PI stood up and stretched, wandering out onto the patio of the office and drank his coffee as he surveyed the skyline of Los Angeles. While the Houston Industries Building wasn't the tallest in the city, it did make for a different view of it. Sometimes when he had a case that he was puzzling over, a trip outside to the patio often helped him put things in perspective and see possible solutions. Walking over to the wall that surrounded the penthouse patio, Matt looked down on the traffic flowing below on Figueroa. Two riders on motorcycles passed by and the thought occurred to him that if they had some way of garnering the attention of the motorcycle community they could be a big help. Contrary to the belief of many, most bikers were law-abiding citizens who just liked the feel of freedom that came from riding a motorcycle. Matt himself had two motorcycles – and old dirt bike that he kept on the ranch in Houston and a Harley that was sitting in one stall of the barn on his California ranch. He had bought it as a project but never got around to tinkering with it.

"Houston – Agent Bateaux is on line one – he says the bikers have hit again." Chris waited until her boss acknowledged the message and nodded at her, downing the rest of the coffee as he walked back into the office. Picking up the phone on the table at the end of the couch, Matt hit the button for line one. "Where did they hit?"

"Valley of the Rogue State Park just outside of Medford, Oregon – there's a rest stop there."

"When did it happen?"

"Best the responding officer can tell it was sometime early this morning. The area gets patrolled every few hours by the Oregon State Police. It was one of their officers who found it this morning. They had a bad crash on I-5 not far away and the rest stop didn't get patrolled like it normally would."

"I want to go take a look at this one, Alex."

"I do, too."

"Let me call my plane crew and get the jet ready to go. I'll meet you at LAX in half an hour." Matt gave him directions to his hangar and hung up, then went to the door of the office and told Chris to call the plane crew. As he went downstairs to pack a bag he pulled out his cell phone and called the number for CJ's new office.

"Hi, what's going on?" She answered on the first ring.

"And how did I know you would be in there?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"I've been sitting on the couch looking through some of Daddy's old files."

"I guess that's okay." He explained to her about the trip.

"Just be careful…and Cowboy? Make sure you've got your vest, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I just put the spare in my bag. I'll call you when I know a little bit more. Love you, Babe."

"Love you. 'Bye." Matt went back upstairs and hit the button for the elevator and was gone, leaving Chris to sit and think about how lonely it was without CJ there.

As the PI was going over the exterior of the plane as he always did before taking off, Alex pulled up and parked, exclaiming in French as he got out of his vehicle. _"Sacrebleu! Vous avez à me faire marcher!"_

Looking at the agent over the top of the left wing of the plane, Matt had a serious look on his face. "Do you speak Spanish?"

"No."

"Good. Now I know how to get back at you." He snickered as he came up the steps and waved the agent onboard. "Welcome aboard." Matt raised the steps and closed and locked the door.

"Is this thing really yours?"

"Yup. It was delivered right before Thanksgiving." He pointed around the interior of the plane as he tossed his bag onto one of the seats. "There's a john here and one at the back of the cabin there if you need more privacy." He started forward. "Here's the galley and here's the cockpit."

"Oh, my Lord…" Alex looked at the controls and back at Matt.

"You can sit up here or back there – your choice. If you're up here I suggest you sit on your hands so you don't touch anything you shouldn't. Just kiddin'." The PI chuckled as he took his place behind the controls. Alex took the seat to his right and carefully sat down as if afraid to touch anything. Within minutes they were cleared for takeoff and soaring into the air. Matt looked over at his passenger. "Not gonna pee yourself are ya?"

"No…I don't think so." Alex laughed. "I've never been in a cockpit before on takeoff. Wow!" He looked over and smiled at the PI.

"Kind of a rush, huh?" Matt laughed and then turned serious. "Have you found out anything else?"

"No, but I've asked the State Police to hold the crime scene until we get there and arranged for us to be met at the airport by one of their officers."

"Good." He flew along quietly for a few minutes. "Are they upset that we're on the way?"

"I got that impression."

"Not good."

"We get that a lot – the Bureau, I mean."

"Honestly, I can understand why. No offense, but some of your fellow agents make it damn near impossible for folks to like them…and I'm not just talking about Hooten."

"I know." The two were quiet for a few minutes and then Bateaux's curiosity got the better of him. "I take it this isn't your first plane?"

"Nope. This is the second jet. I'm having the old Lear overhauled and refitted. It's going to go to work for Children's Hospital."

"That is…wow. You're a nice guy aren't you?"

"I thinks so…CJ _definitely _thinks so." He chuckled, thinking back to the night before and how CJ had thanked him for the home office.

"You'd hate to brag."

"You asked the question – I answered." Both men laughed. "Well you know about CJ and me but I don't know diddly about your wife."

"Antoinette." The agent smiled and pulled out his phone, bringing up a picture of his wife. "We've been married about four years now."

"Hey, she's a beautiful lady! How'd she end up with you?"

"We met in New Orleans when I was interviewing with the Bureau my sophomore year of college. She was working at the hotel where I was staying. I met her when I got locked out of my room. Got locked out four more times – on purpose – just so I could see her again." Both men laughed.

The flight lasted a little over an hour and when they taxied to a stop, there waiting at the hangar was an SUV from the Oregon State Police. The sergeant leaning on the fender didn't look excited by the prospect of playing chauffeur. "Good morning." Alex held out his hand. "Alexander Bateaux, FBI. This is Matt Houston - a consultant to the Bureau."

"Sgt. Lonnie Wozniak. You can throw your gear in back." He unenthusiastically shook both men's hands and headed for the driver's side of the vehicle.

Alex took the front passenger seat. "Have there been any more developments?"

"No." The sergeant didn't seem to be very forthcoming and didn't say anything else to the two men on the way to the crime scene.

As the SUV came to a stop just outside of the yellow crime scene tape, Alex and Matt got out and headed for what appeared to be the closest of four sheet-covered bodies. They were met by Captain Gerrard La Font. After introducing himself and Matt once again, Alex immediately thanked the captain and asked for his opinion of what had happened. "Well…" La Font shook his head. "I've seen some bodies in my time, but these four are about the most upsetting. From what we've been able to gather they were all members of the same family. This one here is Phillip Gaston, age 50, lives up in Seattle. That's his car over there." He pointed to a Lexus sedan.

Matt knelt down and raised the sheet up after putting on a pair of nitrile gloves. Gaston was lying on his right side, a look of shock on his face and an arrow sticking out of the center of his chest. "Looks like they got him right in the heart. He was the first to go down."

"How can you know that?" Capt. La Font looked at the PI dubiously.

"It's how these guys have been operating. They kill in the same order every time: bow, sword, heroin, and then scythe."

"Scythe? As in the Grim Reaper?"

"Yes sir."

"Damn." The captain shook his head. "Well in that case Mrs. Gaston was second. She's over here." They followed him along with Sgt. Wozniak to another sheet-covered body that was about twenty yards away, a large puddle of congealed darkening blood surrounding it. La Font carefully leaned over so as not to step in the blood and raised the sheet enough so that the men could see the large, gaping wound that extended from the woman's chest to her abdomen. The look on her face was pure terror and it was obvious by the streaks of mascara on her cheeks that she had been crying at the time of her death.

Alex looked like he was ready to throw up while Matt wore a frown. They followed to the next victim. A girl of about twenty was lying covered by the sheet looking as though she had simply gone to sleep – except for the tear stains on her face. "Have you noticed all of the heroin victims were female?" Matt spoke in a low voice.

"They were, weren't they?" Bateaux nodded. "She ran from them." The young woman's body was south and east of that of Mrs. Gaston, about forty yards from the car.

"The last one is over here." La Font led them towards the last body that was under the trees closer to the Rogue River. He raised the sheet that showed flecks of blood where it had been touching the ground. A young man of about eighteen was lying in the dirt, pine needles clinging to the edges of the wound where his head had been severed. Matt was now looking sick and carefully walked over toward the river, taking in deep breaths of the pine-scented air trying to quell the nausea that was trying to overtake him. He had seen a lot of dead bodies over the years but the violent death of a young person was particularly hard to take.

Bateaux walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Matt turned and walked back toward the scene and began studying the ground. "The bastard chased him down on the bike…see the tracks right here?" He pointed them out. "Have y'all taken pictures yet?"

La Font nodded. "We have. One of our techs is back at the station now trying to get a match on that as we speak."

"Good." Matt walked back over to where the body of the girl lay and began looking at the surrounding area. A glint of something on a ground down tree stump caught his attention. "Hey Cap…" He waved the man over. "I think maybe this came off of one of the motorcycles. It looks like paint."

"I sure didn't see that before." He called over another tech that was processing the scene and the sample was photographed and retrieved.

"How many witnesses were there?"

"None." La Font looked at the FBI agent like he was crazy.

"Well that's a first." Matt's surprise was undisguised.

"They've been leaving witnesses?"

"Yes sir. But I understand there was an accident near here?" The PI continued to survey the area and headed back toward Mrs. Gaston as he spoke.

"Yeah, just up the road here." La Font pointed to his left.

"Was the roadway completely blocked?" Matt continued to walk around the area.

"It was."

"That's why there weren't any witnesses."

"Actually – in a way there were. We have security cameras – they caught the whole thing. I haven't seen the video yet. It's waiting at the station." The captain looked over at Bateaux.

"Good – that's the first we've had so far." The agent nodded. "Captain, I really appreciate you letting us come take a look at this." He explained what they knew about the group. "This has been the most evidence that we've had so far."

"Well…" La Font exchanged a look with Wozniak whose demeanor had changed in the last five minutes. "We weren't too happy when we got the phone call to hold the scene for you two, but now I understand. And we probably wouldn't have had that paint sample." He looked at Houston. "You guys are a lot nicer that the other agents that I've dealt with."

Houston shook his head. "I'm not an agent – just a consultant."

"Awful quick to distance yourself, _mon ami._"

"Just being truthful, _amigo_." The PI gave the agent a grin.

"Uh huh – you two are definitely different. Can I offer you a ride to the station?" Captain La Font pulled out his keys.

"Much appreciated." Bateaux retrieved his bag as well as Matt's from the back of the SUV. Sgt. Wozniak held out his hand to both of the men.

"Sorry about being rude earlier. You guys are okay."

"I don't blame you – I hated the FBI until I met this Fibby." Matt shook his hand and chuckled as he headed to the captain's SUV and climbed into the front seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Thanks." Matt took the mug of hot coffee from the corporal and sipped it appreciatively.

"I don't know what in the hell is wrong with this…" La Font popped the side of the computer monitor. "…damn…" He hit the side of the tower.

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Matt put down the cup of coffee on the desk and sat down in the offered chair. After trying to adjust the controls on the front of the monitor he turned the tower around and tracked down the cable that was leading from it to the monitor. Looking around on the desk he spied a pad of paper and tore off a small piece, folding it up and inserting it into the plug with the cord. The picture still didn't appear on the screen. "Okay. Let's see if we can…" He turned the tower once again and ran his finger down the back of it finding an unoccupied USB port. "Hey Fibby, look in my bag there and hand me the cord that's wrapped up."

Bateaux dug around and found one. "This?"

"Yep. Toss it." Matt caught it and plugged one end into the back of the monitor and the other into a USB port on the tower. After hitting a few keystrokes he spoke again. "There ya go. Temporary fix." He looked at the tower again. "Think you need an upgrade. This thing is every bit of ten years old."

"Tell me about it." The captain rolled his eyes and then got an astounded look on his face when the surveillance video began playing on the monitor. "I'll be damned." Matt started to get out of the chair. "Nope – you've earned the seat – keep it." La Font watched. "Okay, there's the guy with the bow…it's kind of small, though."

"Not much room on the bike I guess." Bateaux watched as Phillip Gaston was shot with the arrow. Immediately afterward, his wife was sliced with the sword in another biker's left hand as he maintained control of the Harley with his right. The daughter, who they had found out was Jessica Gaston, was chased onto the grassy area by the third biker who took a spill as he caught up with her. "And there's your paint sample." He injected the struggling girl with the heroin and it wasn't long before she slumped to the ground. The boy, Travis, turned out to be a much harder target for the fourth biker who had a short-shanked scythe and finally caught up to his prey. With one sweep, the young man's life was gone.

All four men in the room were silent. Matt was the first to speak. "He put up a fight." Rewinding the video he zoomed in on the third biker. "Do y'all notice the bikers' clothes and helmets?"

"They look like skeletons." La Font was peering at the screen.

"Uh huh. And look at the third guy here when he goes to get back on the bike…his knee got scraped up some…he's missing some of the white on his pants leg." He tapped on the monitor. "The paint that they're using on the bikes can be used on just about anything…including cloth. So my guess is they not only change the color on the bikes…"

"How?" The captain looked between the two and Matt pulled up the website with the information on the paint. "I'll be damned." He shook his head. "Now see that could be a great invention but these idiots had to go and ruin it for everybody by using it like this."

"I'm going to send a copy of this to our forensics people – they can use it to try to get a physical description of the bikers – height, weight – all from the video." Bateaux took the chair as Matt stood up and moved out of the way, retrieving the cup of coffee and going to the window to look out as the agent made a phone call and began to transfer the video not only to his office but onto a flash drive as well. When he got off the phone he spoke to Matt. "I'm sending a copy to CJ, too…just in case." The PI nodded.

"Who's CJ?" Sgt. Wozniak looked at Matt.

"My wife – she's my partner in the agency."

"Agency?" La Font looked at the card that Houston handed him. "You're a PI?"

"Yep."

A little while later, Matt stepped outside to call CJ and fill her in on what had happened and what they had managed to find out as well as alert her that Bateaux had sent the video to her. Alex was standing looking out the window as La Font spoke to one of the CSI techs and then turned to the agent. "We're getting an APB put out for a group of four bikers with a possible clothing and helmet description." He followed Bateaux's gaze. "Since when does the FBI hire PI's to help out?"

"He wasn't hired – exactly. He consults for the LAPD quite a bit and has helped out ATF, DEA, Homeland Security…and oh yeah, he's taking classes right now as part of his job with the Fire Marshal in LA." He grinned at the expression on the captain's face.

"But a PI?"

"Did you hear about the Walter King case – the nutjob collecting bones in the Mojave Desert?"

"Yeah."

"My boss sent me to him. If it wasn't for him and his wife the guy would still be on the loose."

"Ooookay." He watched as Matt came back inside.

"She's gonna add the video to the file." Matt sat down on the couch and began texting on his phone.

"You're not sending her a dirty text are you?" The agent winked at La Font who looked surprised.

"No…" Matt finished. "Captain, you should be getting a delivery later on today. Let me know if you need any help with it." He winked at Alex and got up and walked back out to hit the coffee pot again.

"Delivery?" La Font looked at Alex.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's a computer – not that I want to ruin a surprise."

"How can he send me a computer?"

Alex was about to step out of the office and stopped just inside the door, lowering his voice. "The man's a billionaire – I've figured out he can do just about any damn thing he puts his mind to." He walked out and filled up his coffee cup, then answered his cell phone as it rang. He grabbed Matt's sleeve and jerked his head in the direction of La Font's office. "Right…And this was how long ago?" He mouthed to the PI _They've been spotted. _"Okay. Yeah, we're on it. Right…thanks." He hung up. "They were spotted by a deputy just outside of Reno about forty five minutes ago. He lost them when a tire blew out on his patrol car. They were headed east on I-80."

"Can I borrow your computer, Captain?" Matt received the nod from La Font and dove into the chair and began working the keyboard. "I can get us into Reno-Tahoe International in…" He looked at his watch. "About forty five minutes if we push it and don't get delayed waiting for takeoff." Looking up at Bateaux he grinned. "Think you can pull a few Fibby strings and get us on the runway quicker?"

"I can try." Bateaux pulled out his phone and began dialing.

"I'll take you back to the airport." Sgt. Wozniak pulled out his keys and Matt shook La Font's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Cap. Thanks for the hospitality."

"Thank you." He watched as the two tore out of the station along with Wozniak. "Like a damn tornado." He shook his head and watched as the deputy hit the siren and floored the SUV leaving the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Houston…" Alex was holding onto the seat in the cockpit with both hands watching as the clouds outside not only thickened but the rate at which they were going through them increased.

"Hmm?" Matt was concentrating on the plane. This was the first time he had really tried to push it and he was interested to see how it would perform.

"How fast are we going?"

"Well…" Matt looked through the windshield. "Which version do you prefer?"

"Version?"

"Miles per hour, kilometers per hour…Mach…?" The PI let the question hang in the air.

"All of the above."

"Let's be creative here." Matt stretched his back a little bit and was relieved when it popped. Bateaux turned and looked at him – but only with his head. "I'll start with Mach. That would be 0.87." He looked over at the frightened FBI agent. "Now in kilometers per hour that would be 1,074.28. But I kinda like good ole miles per hour – 662.25."

"I don't know why I'm asking but how fast do most passenger jets fly?"

"Mmmm…usually about 500 or so; 'course that depends on if they're benefiting from the jet stream. That can sure give you a boost." He grinned at the agent who appeared ready to break out in a sweat. "I gotta tell you – I think you're probably handling this better than Hoyt would."

"He mentioned something about PI's and lightning rods when we were on the way out to your ranch in December. I think I understand now." He gave an almost hysterical laugh, causing the cowboy to crack up.

"Ever ridden in a Rolls-Royce?"

"No."

"Well you almost are now – these are Rolls-Royce engines." He glanced back over at Bateaux. "The very best there is." The agent didn't reply. "Look at it this way: as fast as we're going it will be over real quick."

"Uh huh, that's kind of what I'm afraid of…" Bateaux crossed himself as Matt snickered.

The pair landed in a short time and were met at the hangar by a lieutenant from the Washoe County Sheriff's Office. "Don Wallace." He shook hands with the pair. "The last sighting we had was about twenty minutes ago. They were seen here…" He held out a tablet with Goggle Maps pulled up, showing the area just south of Reno.

"You've gotta wonder if they've heard any weather, don't you?" Matt tossed his bag into the back of the SUV.

"What weather?" Alex followed suit and all three got into the vehicle.

"There's a winter storm moving in – complete with lightning and blizzard conditions." The lieutenant looked up at Alex in the rearview mirror. "I've got some gear for you guys in case you need it. Think it should fit pretty good."

Matt thanked him and then listened as Wallace turned up the radio. "They've been spotted again." The trio listened as it was reported that the four men had been last seen by a gas station attendant just off of Highway 431 headed west. They had been headed east until they spotted a patrolman with someone pulled over. When the gas station attendant had seen them make the U-turn he watched them rocket off in the opposite direction and called it in."

"That could work in our favor…" Wallace looked over at Matt. "…Or it might not." He nodded to the computer terminal in the front of the SUV. "The storm has already started in the Sierras and is heading this way. It won't be long."

Alex looked up at the clouds overhead that were quickly rushing eastward, the sky toward the west turning an ominous gray color. Houston had turned to talk to the agent and noticed the worried look on his face. "You know how to ride, Fibby?"

"Ride…as in…"

"A horse."

"Uh, well…not really. I mean…no."

"You may be about to get a crash course."

"But what's wrong with the SUV?" He was taken aback as Lt. Wallace burst into laughter.

"Bud, these things can only go through so much without a road. Horses are another matter. But since the guys we're trailing are on bikes, they'll most likely try to steal something with four wheels." He saw the look on the agent's face. "Believe it or not horses can go faster than an SUV in really bad conditions."

"Oh…well, hell – how hard can it be?"

"Look at it this way, Fibby…" Matt turned back around and elbowed Wallace. "If you get thrown in a snow storm it won't hurt as bad as if it was dirt." He and the officer both cracked up.

"Uh oh." Wallace's expression turned serious and he turned up the police radio. "Well, it sounds like they've struck again." Four people had been killed in front of several witnesses at a small convenience store.

"If I have my way it'll be the last time." Matt's voice wasn't much more than a growl as Wallace accelerated in an attempt to catch up even quicker with the bikers. A few minutes later a few flakes began to fall and then were joined by even more. The road quickly began to turn white.

The radio came to life again, reporting that another witness had just seen the four men steal a Jeep from a home located on Joy Lake Road. They had taken off in a westerly direction once again on 431 headed toward Mount Rose. "These guys are freakin' idiots." Wallace shook his head and his phone rang. "Yes sir…" He listened. "Yes sir, I'll tell them. Thanks." He hung up. "That was Sheriff Tatum. He's got a group on the way to meet us with horses and other gear up on 431."

Matt nodded and pulled out his phone, calling CJ's new office number again. "Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be out of pocket for a while." He explained and could hear the worry in her voice as she reminded him yet again to wear his vest.

"I've been tracking it on television. You and Alex be careful, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell him you said so. I love you, Babe."

"I love you, Cowboy. Now go get 'em – and get back here…I miss you."

"You, too. 'Bye." He hung up. "Alex, we've got orders from the boss to be careful and go get 'em."

"Okay. Guess we can't disappoint her can we?" He grinned as he pulled out his pistol and checked it.

A few miles up ahead Wallace pulled over into what appeared to be a construction area where the horses and supplies were being staged. A sergeant with the Sheriff's Department met them. "They just went by a couple of minutes ago. If they keep on like they are they're gonna slide off the road. It's getting slick."

Matt put on his bullet proof vest and then donned the coveralls that Wallace handed him before checking out the horse that he was going to be using. After helping the FBI agent to get his saddle adjusted and giving him some basic instructions he mounted up the black gelding that he had been given. "Fibby, these horses know what they're doing. You can tell. Trust him, okay?"

"I'll take your word for it." Alex had called Antoinette as he had bundled up in the coveralls and had gotten pretty much the same message as Matt: go get them.

As they started off, Matt was riding next to Wallace. They followed the road and could see from the tracks that their quarry had several near misses. "I don't think these guys have a clue how to drive in the snow." Wallace looked over at Matt.

"I've got a feeling that we're either gonna find 'em wrapped around a fir tree or they're gonna do a home invasion on somebody." Matt finally voiced the concern that he'd had since the snow began falling.

"I'd sooner find the bastards wrapped around a tree." Wallace nodded.

Several minutes later the lieutenant's radio crackled and he was notified that there had been a 911 call from a cabin located just a few miles away from their current position. The homeowner had reported that someone was trying to get into the house and then the line went dead. After pinpointing the location on the map, Matt pointed out a trail. "If we were to split up and part of us took this trail here we could come in behind them." Wallace nodded and looked over the group of five deputies plus himself, Alex, and Houston. "Okay, I'll take one group and you take the other. Sergeant Ellis there knows this area pretty good. I suggest you take him. Who else do you want?"

"Guess I better take the Fibby here." Matt grinned at Alex. "We work pretty good together. I don't know the rest of these folks so I'll just let you decide."

"Okay, Miranda why don't you go with them? Miranda there is one hell of a shot." He smiled at the corporal as she moved her horse forward. "I'm going to let your team go around the back way – I've got a sneaking suspicion that you probably have had experience surprising folks."

"Not sure if I like the way you phrased that but I'll take it. See ya there." Matt and his group started off for the trail moving at a trot with the agreement that they would radio in when they were in position. Alex, although he looked cold and uncomfortable, hadn't complained since they had been on horseback and went along with the group. "See now, Fibby – this is what I was talking about earlier. You don't mind flying by the seat of your pants whereas most of the FBI folks that I've ever dealt with freak out if something isn't written down in triplicate."

"My granddad always told me that when I didn't know what in the hell I was doing to bow to experience. I never fully appreciated those words until today." He gave Matt a smile as the cowboy tugged the Stetson down tighter on his head. "You managed to get us here without the plane blowing up so I guess you pretty well know what you're doing. Although when I have to do the paperwork I may have to take a little creative license so that it sounds like _I_ know what I'm doing - just giving you fair warning."

"Fair enough." The PI chuckled as they worked their way along the trail. In half an hour they were crossing the highway just half a mile from the cabin. Looking down at the road Matt made an observation. "No vehicles have been through here recently."

"Nope." Ellis' radio crackled and Wallace reported that they had found the Jeep where it had slid off the road and into a boulder. One of the bikers had been ejected through the windshield was dead on the scene so they were now only dealing with three. They were holding their position in the tree line just east of the cabin. The sergeant radioed their position and then turned the volume down even lower as did Miranda. Matt turned his cell phone onto vibrate and so did Bateaux. "We're going to have to move in on foot from here, Mr. Houston."

"Drop the mister and we're good." Matt swung down from the saddle and pulled out the AR-15 that he had been given and tied his horse to a fir tree, taking his boot and pushing away some of the snow to reveal a small patch of grass that the horse began grazing. As he turned to go with Ellis he heard Bateaux whispering.

"Houston!" The PI looked back around to see the agent trying to dismount the horse who kept moving. Snickering, he walked over and took the reins.

"That ain't nice to do to city folks." He rubbed the horses jaw as Miranda helped the FBI agent down. After tying the horse next to his own, he started up the hill, hearing a slight groan from the agent who wasn't used to the effects of riding a horse. The PI began silently laughing. Looking up at Ellis he saw that he, too, was doing his best not to laugh out loud. After a few minutes they were within sight of the cabin and hunkered down. Although it was only three in the afternoon the heavy snow was making it look much later, a fact that Matt considered a plus for his team. He quickly assessed the situation and the group quietly worked their way closer to the cabin, Ellis radioing the lieutenant. It was agreed that Matt and two other members of his group would try to work their way inside the house and take the bikers by surprise. He and Bateaux along with Ellis left Miranda to cover the outside. Before they got out of the tree line, the PI paused. "I don't know about you two but I can't move worth a damn in all this."

"Me either." Alex looked between the two.

"I don't foresee that we're going to be outside for too long – you?" Ellis looked at the PI.

"Nope." Matt removed his gun belt then worked his way out of the coveralls. When all three were once again armed and ready they took off for the house, ducking behind cover as they methodically worked their way closer.

Regrouping behind a downed tree, the three paused for a minute as Ellis looked through the scope on the rifle he was using. "Okay, I can see the back door...looks like it leads into the kitchen. There's also a window to the right of that...from the size of it I'm guessing a bathroom." He handed the rifle to Matt who looked through.

"I'd say you nailed it, bud." He studied the situation for a moment longer. "Okay, I'm thinking two hit the door and one hits the window." Looking at his companions his eyes landed on Bateaux. "You're the skinniest – how about you take the bathroom window?"

Ellis snickered when he saw the agent's expression. "Okay..." Alex grinned.

"You wanna tell the LT?" Matt looked back over at the sergeant who very quietly radioed the plan to Wallace. The reply was that they would have two men hitting the front door and two remaining outside to guard the perimeter in case anyone tried to run.

"Exactly a minute and a half from..." All three men got ready to run. "Now." Matt and Ellis took off for the door and Bateaux headed for the window, all three mentally counting in their heads. The sergeant and Matt reached the back door and were standing on either side of it as Alex reached the window. Ellis counted to three and threw open the storm door as Matt breeched the wooden door with a mighty kick and Bateaux broke the glass in the window with the butt of his rifle. All three entered and could hear as the other team stormed the front of the house - and all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Alex jumped up after breaking the glass out of the window and dove through the now empty frame landing right in the lap of one of the shocked bikers who was at that very moment seated on the john. As he raised a pistol to shoot at the agent, Bateaux hit him with the butt of the rifle and cuffed him.

Matt and Ellis had entered the kitchen and one of the bikers – the one who used the sword – had entered through the door that led into the dining room swinging the blade at the two men. Ellis dropped him in his tracks with a blow to his head with the butt of the rifle. He cuffed him after moving the sword out of his reach.

From the moment they entered they had heard a woman screaming and could now hear a man yelling that he was going to shoot her if anyone got closer. Matt peeked around the corner and determined that the voices were coming from the living room. He headed in that direction with Bateaux now at his side and Ellis on the right hand side of the door. When they reached the living room, the biker was standing with his back to a wall, his left arm around the woman's neck viciously squeezing and the right holding a gun to her temple.

"Put it down now!" Wallace and the officer that were with him both had their weapons trained on the man.

"No, I'm gonna kill her if you don't drop it!" The man's hand was violently shaking.

"Not gonna happen. Let her go – that's the only way you get out of here alive." Wallace tried to speak in a calmer tone but neither he nor the officer with him had backed down.

Matt looked down at the woman and it was then that he noticed the swell of her belly. _Damn! She's pregnant!_ he thought to himself. Glancing quickly around the room he now noticed a man about thirty years old lying in a puddle of blood. The PI couldn't see him well enough to tell if he was dead or alive. Bateaux exchanged a look with his friend and they eased back into the dining room. Whispering, the agent spoke. "I don't think he knows that we're here."

Matt shook his head. "What do you want to do?"

Alex snuck another peak. "I don't think he's going to put down the gun – you?"

"Nope."

"Think you can get a clear shot on him?" He looked the PI directly in the eyes, his intent clear: shoot to kill.

"Yep." Matt took a deep breath. "Want to let Wallace give him one more chance?"

"Yep. The second he says no take him out."

The PI nodded and took a deep breath, handed the agent the rifle and pulled his pistol from the holster, turning back in the direction of the biker. As if on cue, Wallace tried once more. "Put it down. Let her go and you'll get out of here alive."

"No! I ain't..." Those were the man's last words as Matt squeezed the trigger on the Glock in his hands, the bullet entering the man's right ear and travelling clear through his head and imbedding in the wall. The first shot was immediately followed by a second that went through his temple, imbedding just a couple of inches above the first. The man dropped to the floor and the woman sank to her knees, screaming as she crawled over to her husband.

Wallace moved in and checked for a pulse on the biker, looking up at the three men who entered from the dining room and shaking his head. The other officer checked the man lying on the floor. "He's alive. Looks like he took a hit in the left side." He called for an ambulance and along with Ellis worked to control the bleeding.

Matt moved into the room and managed to get the woman to calm down a little bit and to tell them exactly what had happened as Ellis went back to check on the two bikers that had been cuffed.

"Gary saw them coming up the driveway…" She took a sip of the water that Bateaux handed her. "He told me to call 911 – he didn't like the look of them. After I picked up the phone and started talking to the operator the line went dead."

Miranda had come inside as had the other two officers who had been guarding the front. "They cut the phone line."

Wallace nodded. "Go ahead."

"Before Gary could go upstairs and get his pistol they had gotten the door open…I thought it was locked and I guess Gary did, too." She looked worriedly at her husband and started to tear up again.

"He's going to be okay." Wallace patted her shoulder. "He's just lost some blood. I don't think they hit anything."

She nodded and continued. "They came in and one of them was trying to tie my husband up but he put up a fight. That's when that man shot him." She pointed to the biker that had been holding her hostage. "One of them had a sword and kept threatening the baby…" Placing her hand protectively over her belly she wiped away tears. "The other one went in the kitchen I think and so did the one with the sword. I don't know what they were doing."

"One of them was in the restroom." Bateaux spoke up.

"Yeah…" Ellis chuckled. "I like the way you cuffed him." Wallace gave the FBI agent a questioning look. "The Fed here has him hugging the john." Everyone laughed, including the woman.

"That's when you and your men arrived." She looked at Wallace and at the others. "I really don't think thank you is enough."

"We're just glad you're okay." The lieutenant patted her on the shoulder again. "Looks like your husband is coming around." He watched as she went back over and was tending to him. Looking at Bateaux the lieutenant asked, "Which of you took him out?"

"Me." Matt looked over at the man who was on his left side, a pool of blood around his head.

"That was the only way this thing could end well."

A snowplow was brought in to clear the road for the crime scene techs and after assuring the lieutenant that he would remain in town to take care of any paperwork that needed completing, Matt went out of the back of the house and took a deep breath of the cold air, watching as the snow drifted down. Ellis came out and joined him. "You okay?" The sergeant looked at the man that he hadn't known but a few hours.

"Yeah." The PI looked around. "Haven't seen snow like this in a good while." He smiled. "Used to go skiing just about every winter."

"You don't anymore?" Ellis and Houston started walking to where the coveralls had been left. It had snowed at least three inches since they had shed the outerwear and if not for a small bit of tan peeking through they would have been invisible to anyone who didn't know they were there.

"Nope. Don't have time for one thing. Really don't have the urge either." He chuckled. "Now I just like the peace and quiet." The two men started toward the area where they had left the horses and once they were at the road and mounted up, Matt holding the reins to Bateaux's horse and Ellis holding Miranda's, the PI pulled out his phone and called CJ. "Hi there."

"Hi Cowboy – is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He explained what had happened as he and the sergeant rode up to meet the trailers that were being brought in for the horses. "I'll be home later. Not real sure yet on when I can leave."

"I understand, sweetie. You do what you need to do. How's Alex?"

Matt chuckled again. "Well, he's had an exciting day. I think he'll be just fine, though."

"There's a little girl here who wants to talk to her daddy." CJ pushed the speaker button and Catey began jabbering a mile a minute.

When the eleven month old finally paused, Matt spoke to her. "I'm gonna take some pictures for you, Lady Bug. You're gonna see something you've never seen before." After another round of jabbering and a few more daddies, which he thought he would never get tired of hearing, Catey was gone to play with Tilly. "Guess I better get off of here. We've just about made it to the trailers. I'll call you when I get ready to take off."

"Okay, just be careful. I love you, Cowboy."

"Love you, too, Babe. 'Bye." He hung up and dismounted the horse, handing the reins over to one of the deputies. It was then that he turned toward the woods and began taking pictures of the snow for his daughter, wondering just what she would say when she saw it.


End file.
